implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rafael dela Cruz/New epic novel
Hey, it's me. I'm currently working on a new novel whose context is under my timeline, History of Margovya. I think I'm gonna need some help here, so please, check this out, and you may comment your opinions and/or suggestions, or you can post them in my talk page. Title: '"A Young Man's Life" (I hope no movie/novel has been titled the same name; just let me know if there is) '''Timeline: 'History of Margovya ' '''Context '(within the timeline): Pink Hellish Senate/New Era Point of View: 'First Person '''Setting: '''2013 (Prologue/Epilogue), 1992-2007 (Main Plot) '''Number of Chapters: '''27 - 31 '''Plot: '''The story opens at present day as the main character's favorite teacher way back from the 90's was discussing history with his class, and stealthly summarizes the whole novel. After the prologue, the main character introduces himself as Gennady (Elemat), a high school student who was irresponsible, and known for being a bully and bad boy. The story flashbacks to 1992, when Gennady was in eleventh grade. He constantly rips on people whom he thinks is "not cool". Some of his bullying acts include beating a kid up, blackmailing a classmate into letting him copy his answers, "harassing" a kid's guitar, "insulting" his "uncool" classmates' cars (even calling one a jurassic car from the Margovyan Revolution), and prank-calling his classmates in the middle of the night. Gennady came from a family of prominent people. His father was a senator, his mother was a movie star, his brothers later had their own careers, his uncles were lawyers, and his grandfather was a jurist in the Margovyan House of Justices. People around him, especially his teachers, think that his family spoiled him and he later became irresponsible and mean. However, the main reason behind his terrible attitude is that his parents and family kept on pressuring him to be the best among his class, to follow their trails and become a politician. Despite of this, his teachers kept on telling him that he can't succeed in following his dreams. However, Gennady took this very seriously, and later on succumbed into being a drunkard. One day, a friend of his dad's from the Senate, by the name Iosef Dimakulanov came and helped him regain his self-esteem and confidence. Shortly before he managed to graduate from college in 1998, his dad forced him to run for a political position, particularly as Mayor of Margovya City, Arbatskaya, in order to finally take down the "corrupt" Ervin Sikhovich, who had a plan of running for third term as Mayor. Iosef (Dimakulanov) took Gennady under his wing and became his mentor in the politics world. However, as the news about his candidacy for mayorship spreaded around Margovya City, Gennady received tons of insult, discouragement, and humiliation from people who don't think of him as a worthy politician, one of them even saying that "we'd rather have a corrupt Sikhovich than a delinquent Elemat!" However, in the 1998 elections, Gennady won against Sikhovich by a mere 6,722 votes (with Gennady gaining 378,441 votes and Sikhovich garnering 371,719). Gennady had the worst time of his life during his term as Mayor, with most citizens of Margovya City kept on accusing him of things that he clearly did not do, like stealing from the town's fund, turning the City Hall into a Sugalskaya home (Margovyan slang for gambling places), and having his new Yakovich T44 SUV acquired by stealing it from a rich kid's family. Because of this, Gennady refused to run for another term as Mayor, or any other position at all. However, his mentor Iosef takes things for the "worse", and actually endorsed him as a senatoriable for the 1999 mid-term elections, saying that this should help him change his attitude and personality for the better. During the polls survey before the campaign, Gennady placed 46th of 49 candidates, but after 75 days of campaigning, helping people, and actually donating some of his properties to charities (which the old Gennady would never do), Gennady placed second in the actual elections, trailing behind then-Senate President Conrada Cortesova. During his term as senator, Gennady did an amazing job, especially on the impeachment of then-President Susana Bulshitova on December 31, 1999. However, people never stopped putting Gennady into controversies, and one was even personal (he was accused of cheating on his wife, Fanniya Mejez). Gennady, thinking that he would never please any Margovyan citizen even if he ran for President and end poverty during his term, decided to not run anymore for any government position. Iosef agrees, but only because Gennady's wife Fanniya has just given birth to their first-born son. However, one morning, Gennady got really furious with Iosef after he found out that Iosef was running for President for the 2004 National Elections, and has chosen ''him as his running mate. However, Iosef talked Gennady into filing his candidacy for Vice President by saying that running for a position like this has been every person's dream, but only the worthy people like him (Gennady) are rightful for the position. The February 29, 2004 National Elections came, and both Iosef and Gennady lost to their opponents. Iosef thinks that his opponent Pristina Leonova cheated in the elections, but Gennady doesn't seem to think so. Judging by his habitual intake of alcohol every night since the election, Gennady finally lost hope and thought that he will never be good enough to be anything he want to be. However, on May 19, 2004, Gennady found out that Iosef had a heart attack, and was hoping to see Gennady for the last time before he passes. Before Iosef died, he taught Gennady that what people think does not matter as long as he knows that what he is doing is for what is good. On 2005, Gennady ran for re-election as senator, upholding the belief that Pristina rigged the elections, which was proven on 2006 and led to the impeachment of Leonova, although it wasn't successful. Because of this, Gennady finally gained the respect of most Margovyan citizens, some even apologizing to him in person for acting like jerks to him. Until, on 2006, he announced his candidacy for president, and mentored a protege of his own, by the name of Viktoriya Vegova. On 2007, Gennady was sworn in as President of Margovya, and during his 72-minute-long inauguration speech, he narrated how his life went and how the past fifteen years (1992 to 2007) transformed him from a jerk to a respectable person. And on 2009, he was credited a the Greatest President of the New Era (and was ranked next to Vasily Agpayev, Juan Maryanov and Juana Arbatskaya). At the epilogue, the story flashes back to present day (2013), when Gennady visits the wake of his favorite teacher, the same one featured in the prologue, who was shot dead the day after stealthly summarizing the whole story in class. Gennady and his friends from the Margovyan Federalist Party attended the funeral, after which they planned to relax somewhere for a while. The story ends as Gennady along with now-President Viktoriya Vegova, now-Vice President Mstislav Pankavuranov, and some members of theb MFP off for a road trip to Resorts World Parovsky. '''Click here for the whole story. (Hope you like it) Category:Blog posts